


Goddammit Revan, Kashyyyk Edition

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Series: Goddammit Revan [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Ethics questions, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kashyyyk, One very annoying hologram, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Revan is apparently still a stubborn bastard, memory issues notwithstanding. Jolee is a bit mystified that this is what has become of the great Sith leader.





	Goddammit Revan, Kashyyyk Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I only looked up tutorials for some things in KOTOR. The computer on Kashyyyk was not one of them. I now know I failed it because I went light side, but I thought it was because I was just terrible at puzzles (despite it being made of ethics questions).
> 
> I know this one is a bit shorter, but the next one will be good.
> 
> As always, Ari is the name that I gave my character in-game. Revan here is gender-neutral to allow you to put in whichever Revan you played. The only defining trait here is that Revan is Light-Side leaning.

Jolee has to admit that he is curious about the type of person that Revan has turned into. Revan, the Supreme Commander against the Mandalorians, the Sith Lord who was prepared to take on the galaxy, the leader with armies beyond armies behind them, a chip on their shoulder, and a name that commanded respect and fear in equal measure. He had never known the Sith, of course. But just because he had been living on Kashyyyk for the last twenty years did not mean that he was oblivious to everything going on in the galaxy around him. The story of the saviour of the galaxy turned tyrant had spread far and wide.

He had been surprised to see Revan here. He had felt the power behind this Padawan, dark and light intertwined together, but…changed. Revan, who calls themself Ari now, who can’t remember any of that, who cracks jokes as they wind their way through the jungles of Kashyyyk, who dual wields yellow lightsabers as a Jedi sentinel, who seems determined to help everyone they come across, who walked through Kashyyyk with an assassin droid and a Cathar Padawan (and apparently a Wookie that they left at the top of the trees), who commands respect through camaraderie and kindness.

Jolee knows better than to ask what happened or if Revan remembers anything. He’s sure that he’ll get an explanation if he hangs around long enough. What is more important is that Ari, Revan, whoever this is, wants to help and is trying their best. Both for their mission and, surprisingly for Kashyyyk.

But this is Revan. Revan who still can fight like the wind, who pulls down Force Lightning when necessary, who kills ritual beasts with little more than two lightsabers.

Revan who apparently can’t remember the right answers to the Star Map’s profile search and refuses to change their answers.

And promptly triggers an attack by droids.

Jolee blocks a pistol blast with his lightsaber, sending the beam back at the droid who fired it, and calls back, “You chose the wrong answers?”

Revan – Ari – charges forward, stabbing a droid in the chest with both lightsabers and then roughly cutting its head off. “Look, I never said I was smart!”

The Cathar Padawan throws an ion grenade forward, chasing the explosion with her lightsaber and promptly slicing its arms off. “Those seemed to be good answers to me,” she replies, eyes ahead on her task. “I do not understand why it reacted like that.”

Jolee freezes a droid in place. “Because it was put in place by a Sith, and this one didn’t answer like a Sith!” He follows it up with an ion grenade, ready to finish the job. “Why didn’t you change your answers when you had the change?”

“Well, I don’t want to be a Sith!” Revan shouts back, sending a lightsaber into the last standing droid’s chest and Force pulling the blade back to them. “And those were my answers!”

_Fascinating._

The questions were good ones – tests of ethics, to determine whether Revan was still the self-serving individual that they had been when they found the Star Map in the first place, the one who was willing to sacrifice anything to achieve their goals. Jolee knew that if it had worked for him, he would have changed his answers the moment that he found out the answers leaned towards the Dark Side. It would allow them to access the Star Map without a fight, and besides, there were always good deeds to be done to make up for that later. The ends justified the means. However, Ari had refused to do so. They had questioned the computer to find out what kind of baseline it was running off of and stuck to their answers as firmly as possible. That stubbornness at least seems like the stories Jolee knows of Revan.

The droids fall with ease, and Revan strides to the computer with confidence. “Is that all you’ve got?” They ask, cheeks red with exertion and lightsabers still in hand. The yellow blades flicker in their hands and their brow is furrowed, daring the computer with everything that they have. Jolee wants to say something about how this is a computer interface and the Jedi can't exactly intimidate a computer, but the figure chimes in.

"Neural scan complete. Analyzing. Well, it would appear initial assumptions about you were incorrect. Secondary scans during battle have revealed much. Under duress, your emotions were easier to read. Programming now instructs that I give you what you seek.”

Jolee frowns. Revan’s eyebrows shoot up and they stare more intently at the hologram, frowning too.

“Why the change? What did your scan reveal during battle?”

“That information is not available. Soon you will recognize the proper course to follow.”

As the Star Map slowly opens and Revan openly inspects it, Jolee feels his stomach churn just a tad.

_That machine wanted Revan. This is not the Revan of old. If that is the path that machine hopes Ari will recognize and follow…_

He shakes his head, clearing the thought. Revan - Ari - turns and smiles, holding up a datapad. “I took down the data. Come on, we need to get back up top. There’s some unfinished business in Rwookrrorro we need to take care of, and then it’s off to the next one.”

“I wonder what these Star Maps lead to,” Juhani murmurs.

“I don’t know, but it’ll be exciting to find out!” Ari’s excitement is palpable, and for a moment, Jolee sees the young Padawan desperate to find out more and was swayed to the Dark Side.

_…dammit, I hope not. We’ll see what path you follow, Revan. _


End file.
